Clint's punishment
by special agent Ali
Summary: Takes place a couple months after the movie. What happens when an Archer decides he doesn't need to tell the Captain when he isn't feeling well. This story contains spanking if that isn't your thing don't read. Its a short one-shot of how Clint realized he can really trust Steve.


"WHAT!" Clint screams at the man. Fury only folded his arms and smirks at him.

"You heard me Barton, I think this Avengers is a good thing and I trust Mr. Rogers judgment" he answers.

"So I can't work at all till Captain tightass says so?" Clint huffs and gets a nod in reply.

"You need to trust him Clint and let him help you, either that or go find a real job" Fury answers.

Clint doesn't reply but storms out of the man's office.

"Okay, what the hell do you want from me Rogers?" Clint asks twenty minutes later after pounding on Steve's door.

"Respect would be nice Barton" he answers coolly.

"Fine, now can I go back to work?" Clint asks and gets a head shake.

"What the hell Rogers!?"

"Watch your tone and temper Clint!" Steve warns. Clint huffs and folds his arms. "Just tell me what I need to do Steve" Clint says in a softer tone.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere" Steve answers. He then motions for Clint to go inside and they move to the living room.

"I need you to trust me Barton and follow my orders" he says and Clint nods as they sit down.

"I do Cap…"

"That also means not holding back information like not having slept for four days!" Steve interrupts.

"All right, I'm sorry I fainted and Ironass had to save me" Clint says and stands up. "Is that all you wanted?" he asks.

"It helps but its not enough I am afraid" Steve answers.

"Then what?" Clint asks.

"I'll tell you what Clint, let me punish you for screwing up and I'll drop the suspension"

"And if I refuse?" 

"Then you're out on the sidelines for one month" Steve replies.

Clint gives a heavy sigh. "I don't want to miss out for that long" he mutters and Steve smiles.

"So you'll take a punishment?" he asks and gets a nod.

"What's my punishment?"

"I want you to bare your bottom and lay over my lap Clint. I am going to give you a good spanking for your actions" he said.

Clint let out a long chuckle. "Sure cap, I think I can take a little spanking, its not the first time I been hit"

Steve gives a smile at that. "Oh, I know you can take a beating Clint. But I also think you'll feel a bit different this time" he said.

"Why's that Cap?"

"Because I'm not your enemy who wants to see you suffer Clint. I am your friend who enjoys working with you and is hurt you don't trust me and therefore must punish you" he answers.

Clint gives a scoff and quickly drops his pants and boxers. He does it quickly so he could lay down before Steve could see his words slightly affected him.

He gets himself situated over Steve's lap and Steve holds him tightly so he can't get up again. Steve did notice his words affected the younger man though. He decides to take his time in dealing out the well deserved spanking. He brings his hand up high and then brings it back down fast and hard on the awaiting white cheeks.

Clint lets out a tiny hiss under his breath and Steve quickly gives him a second smack. Clint keeps quiet still and Steve continues the spanking.

Two minutes pass and Clint is still silent even as Steve has given him three dozen sharp swats already. His cheeks are getting very red but the archer doesn't want to give in.

Steve continues the spanking and now decides to stop alternating but to give attention to one cheek only. He concentrates his hits and makes sure they land on top of each other.

Clint can feel tears starting to fall and knows Steve was right. He could take being beaten but this wasn't a beating. Steve wasn't his enemy and he was only punishing him for his own stupidity.

Steve really reddens the left cheek with two dozen swats and then goes to work on the right cheek. When those two dozen were given Clint decides he's had enough.

"I'm really sorry Steve! I promise I won't ever withhold from you or lie or anything!" He cries.

"So I did get through to you after all" Steve muses as he stops spanking his teammate. "Yes, you were right Steve, this really hurts and I'm sorry, please stop spanking me!" Clint cries.

"All right then, your punishment is over" Steve replies. He only wanted to hear Clint sound truly remorseful after all. He gently rubs Clint's back to give the archer time to calm a little.

When Clint moves a few minutes later to stand up, Steve helps him up. He waits while the archer redresses with a hiss.

"Thanks Cap…" Clint then murmurs as he wipes away all the tears from his face. He goes to leave and Steve gently grabs his wrist.

"No, please Cap…" Clint begs and Steve only smiles. "Don't worry Hawkeye, I'm done punishing you" he says.

"Than why can't I leave?" Clint asks.

"Because I want you to know I really am your friend Clint" Steve answers and Clint raises a brow to him.

"I do know that Cap"

"Good, then you won't mind me doing this" Steve replies. Then, to Clint's surprise, Steve gives him a hug. He wraps one arm around Clint's back and the other around Clint's shoulder and holds him gently.

Clint doesn't respond for a second but then gives in and reciprocates the hug. He understands then why Steve stopped him as he feels himself relax and give in to the hug.

"I really am sorry Captain" he murmurs into Steve's shoulder.

"I know Hawkeye and you've been forgiven" Steve whispers as he hugs him tightly.

Clint finally pulls away after a few minutes. "Thanks Cap" he says and Steve smiles at him.

"This stays between us though right? If Nat ever found out…" Clint then says and Steve gives a light chuckle.

"I can't ask for respect and not return it son" Steve responds and gently grips Clint's shoulder. "I will tell Fury your actions have been dealt with but no one will ever need to know the details" he adds.

"Thanks Cap" Clint says again. Clint can really understand now why Coulson was so fond of him. Steve was a good man and Clint decided being on his team wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
